Plain love
by Tocka e
Summary: Raidou/femNaru. Raidou considers himself to be a rather plain man, with nothing special to take note of. Apparently a certain blonde disagrees and he soon finds himself swept along for a ride he did not expect, but most definitely welcome.


**AN: Hello~!**

**Don't really know what to say here other than that this story's main (maybe only) pairing will be Raidou/femNaru(Narumi in this story). I feel it's kinda sad that characters such as him, Genma and Hayate among others so rarely gets paired up with Naruto, especially since they're some of my favourites in the manga... So since other people won't write them for me, it seems as if I'll have to do it myself, hopefully while being able to keep a satisfactory level on my work (I'm still kinda new to the whole fanfictionwriting thing, but it's fun so what the heck!).**

**Anyhow, here goes!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi/Summons talking"**

**'Kyuubi/Summons thinking'**

_Jutsus_

**oOoOoOo**

_**Chapter 1: Well, she had never been known for taking things slow...  
><strong>_

**oOoOoOo**

Raidou had never been considered particularly handsome by the female gender, even before he got that distinctive scar etched onto his face. With his ordinary brown hair and dark eyes, hitae-ate strapped to his forehead and wearing the standard jounin edition clothes for Konohagakure, he simply didn't stand out. He had never dated anyone for a longer period of time, usually content with one night stands and the occasional some-weeks-relationships with some civilian women, who, when they find out that he not only lack the features appropriate for some knight-on-a-easy-to-dirty-white-horse-coming-to-the-hopefully-fair-maidens-rescue but that he also lack the kind of exciting life that the ordinary people simply expects that all ninja's live, decides that they better break up.

Raidou was usually commissioned to the mission room in the hokage-tower, or the occasional bodyguard position to the sandaime when he was required it during certain events, meaning he rarely went outside the village. Now some might think that that is a good thing, however, that meant that he didn't go on so many life threatening missions and the dreamy hearted civilian females just didn't find that just quite as hot and attractive as the illusion they all seemed to share where their ninja-boyfriends daily risked their lives for the village, not to say that he wouldn't do that if the situation or mission required it, because he most definitely would, he was a ninja god damnit.

If we bypass the civilian females for a moment however and instead turn our eyes to the kunoichi part of the village's shinobi forces, the kunoichi, they simply weren't all that interested in lasting relationships and if by chance they were, most of them had already set their predatory eyes on another ninja, such as for instance Hatake Kakashi, who was renowned to be both wealthy and handsome, not to mention his heritage, and while it often annoyed them, the ones after him had decided that it would be worth having to live with his different quirks just to be his wife. Not that anyone ever believed he would marry, but I digress.

Suffice to say, Namiashi Raidou wasn't considered by anyone to be the best catch out there, least of all by himself, which is why the situation he now found himself in seemed highly unrealistic. In fact, he was quite certain that he had either stumbled badly and hit his head, fallen unconscious and started having some pathetically wishful dream, or someone had, accidentally or not, exposed him to some strongly hallucinogenic drug that had made him see things that almost every man in the village wished would happen to them. Because here, just outside his front door with her big blue eyes staring intently at him while a blush slowly made its way onto her cheeks, stood Uzumaki Namikaze Narumi, the same kunoichi who was widely known to be the most sought after female in all of Hi no Kuni. It was a mixture of her being the sole legacy of both a lost village and Konoha's own yondaime, one of the strongest shinobi's ever in her own right and last but not least, her looks which had made her such a wanted individual. With her long golden hair, cerulean blue orbs, petite pink mouth and cute straight nose, all situated on a perfect heart-shaped face who was connected to the rest of the nicely shaped 5.6 feet tall body through a fragile looking tanned column, all perfectly wrapped in a slightly revealing black and blue outfit she simply looked stunning, without any effort in makeup or the like, just her own natural beauty.

And she, one of Kami's greatest works, had just asked him, plain old Raidou, almost ten years her senior, out on a date. Not considering the fact that he was the one getting asked out, instead of it being the other way around, something like this just never happened, _especially_ not to him who really should be lucky if he ever found someone to settle down with. No, he must have heard wrong, this was just too unrealistic to be true.

"U-uh… C-cou… ahem… could you repeat t-that please?" he asked nervously in a voice all too weak to fit a jounin, while his eyes roamed her flushed face in an uncertain manner. God she was pretty.

Narumi's already pink face turned even redder as she was forced to repeat her question. "I asked if you would like to go on a date with me Namiashi-san."

"Oh… eh… I-I, um..." Not sure still exactly what's going on Raidou's stutter dies off, the silence following turning strained quickly and soon both parties were looking at the ground, which suddenly was very interesting, while twitching slightly.

Gathering her already battered courage, the jinchuuriki asked the question she both dreaded and anticipated. "So, eh, what do you say? A-about the date, I mean" the blonde said as she forced her eyes up to meet Raidou's, wanting to know the answer as soon as possible.

Startled, all the brown-headed man managed to push out between his suddenly very dry lips were, "That, that would be nice." Meeting the blue eyes of the woman standing in front of him, Raidou felt himself grow more sure of himself, seeing as he wasn't the only one nervous of the two. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Letting out a relieved sigh, Narumi felt her exhausted nerves relax. "Great, I'll come pick you up in two hours!" The once again exuberant blonde hurried out before she turned to sprint away. Stopping abruptly with a contemplating look on her pretty face, she, fast as the wind, ran up to him before once again resuming her track home, her long golden hair swaying in her wake.

Almost as if in a trance, the brunette's right hand came up to touch his right cheek where a little damp mark could be felt through his heated skin.

'She… she kissed me on the cheek…?' Feeling his already apparent blush intensify, he hurriedly went inside his house closing the door after himself before his legs gave out and he slid gracelessly to the bare floor. He had a date, in two hours, with Narumi. Dear god he had a date with Narumi.

Chuckling slightly at himself for behaving like a lovesick teenager, he slowly got up from the floor and got ready to move out. He had to prepare for their date and while it had been a long time since he had made an effort to impress while on a date, it was important that he didn't screw this up, after all, there were many who would be willing to take his spot in a second.

Getting his keys out to lock the door, he decided that he better go see Genma and ask him for help, the man liked dressing up after all, and he himself was the first to admit that Namiashi Raidou severely lacked a good sense of fashion.

Smiling brightly as he took off over the rooftops, he still couldn't help but be somewhat stunned over the surprising turn his otherwise normal day had took. A very much welcome turn, indeed.

**oOoOoOo**

**AN: Just wanted to say that this was unbeta'd, and it's currently 1 in the morning where I am, so there's a big chance I've missed some grammar mistakes or mixed things up, but hopefully not to bad...**

**Another thing to note for all of you who have read my other stories, is that I'm currently working on chapter 3 for Wind meets Wind, it's about halfway-done so it shouldn't take too long before I post that. Home, however I don't really know what to do with... I've totally lost all kind of inspiration I originally had for that and I simply find myself unable to think of anything regaring that one, I might just leave it as a oneshot, or let someone willing to adopt it do so, but I'm almost certain I won't be writing more of it for quite a long time even if I decide to keep working with it... So sorry, I guess... I just can't seem to be able to write on order, god that would've been nice...**

**But no matter, I hope you liked the beginning of my new story!:) Always know you're welcome to leave a review, both good or bad ones are appreciated since I want to improve and I'm most definitely not the person best suited to grade my own work...Drats...**

**Oh well, CC says goodbye and goodnight!**


End file.
